Sid the Hero
Sidney Noah Franklin, or Sid the Hero, is the secondary protagonist of a fan game called Sonic Overload. He wanted to be a hero like Sonic the Hedgehog, but he was just a normal teenager. One day, his wish would come true when Ominous tried to attack his city, killed his parents, and vowed to do the same to his other loved ones. After that, he decided to join Sonic and his friends to stop both him and Dr. Eggman before it's too late. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Jaxon Sachizado vs Sid the Hero * Battle Royale * 'Battle Records' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: 'Possible Opponents' *Sash Lilac * Personality Sid is normally an optimistic and adventurous person who loves excitement and usually sees the bright side of things. However, he can sometimes have a short temper. He sometimes acts on impulse, and sometimes throws whatever he has in his hands. Whenever he’s cheerful, he acts a little immature and childish, and gets scolded (usually by Shadow.) When alone, he likes screaming and being cheerful. His screaming usually disturbs his younger sister (Rana). He has a strange love for meat buns. In spite of his somewhat immature behavior, Sid can be very level-headed, down-to-earth and willing to take things seriously when it is called for and can sometimes think outside of the box. Though he can be very self-conscious and downhearted when he feels that he has done something wrong or immoral, but has an honest, caring, and altruistic heart and is willing to do whatever it takes to make up for it. He is very passionate about art and drawing and even wished to become a great artist like his father, Stephen Franklin, was before he was invested in Sonic the Hedgehog. He also has a love for music, especially rock n roll and ballad. Unfortunately, after witnessing what happened to his parents and how he treated his sister and several others throughout the game, Sid was faced with intense inner self-reproach, aloofness and devastation for his personally unjust actions. This also made him develop a fear of hurting others or seeing others miserable through carelessness or negligence. Over the years, Sid became more and more mature and empathetic. While he may still have his usually impulsive and self-conscious attitude and his fear of hurting others, they've been toned down and less present than before. History Before Sonic Overload, Sid was a normal human who lived at Station Square with his parents, Laurel and Stephen Franklin, and his little sister, Rana Franklin. He went through the same usual routine every day and night: Home, School, then back to Home again, with some variations here and there, all in the same city. Because of this, he was tired of his boring, mundane life and always wanted travel and see what it was like to be able to help others, see new things and discover what the world has to offer outside of home and school. He was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog ever since he was a pre-teen because of his kind-heart and similar love for adventure. His parents and sister tried to talk him out of this, as they don't want to see him get hurt and want him to grow up from that, but while he respects their reasonings, he disregards their warnings and tells them that one day he will be able to prove to them that traveling outside of his normal life isn't as dangerous as they think it will be, much to their displeasure. Sid continues dreaming about wanting an extraordinary life and how he would one day meet his hero, Sonic, before witnessing Ominous and Dr. Eggman's attack on Station Square. While trying escape the assault with his fellow classmates, Sid spots a small creature whose got his foot stuck in some rubble before noticing a strange bright light heading towards it. Not wanting it to hit the poor creature, he rushed over and blocked it, eventually turning him into the weird hybrid-like creature he is now. While rushing back home, he spots his sister, Rana, crying over their parents being murdered by Ominous. Wanting to avenge his parents and other loved ones from Ominous' mayhem, Sid decides to go out on his own, inadvertently leaving his sister to find a safe place for both her and their parents (though she did get some help from Tails and Amy.) While he was on his way to stop Ominous, he came across Sonic for the first time. Sonic came by to see what was wrong, but after feeling so distraught about his murdered parents, he inadvertently yelled at him to leave him alone. Feeling guilty for that, he tried to apologize to him, but Sonic already left before he got the chance. After seeing Tails and Amy get captured by Ominous, he tries to save them, but runs out of energy in the process. He lands in Soleanna where he meets and befriends Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao before being attacked by Eggman. Sid defeats Eggman and meets Sonic again, along with most of the rest of his friends. After some hiccups during his true first impression, he was finally allowed to join the team in order to save and avenge both his loved ones, the world, and all of time and space. After the events from Sonic Overload, Sid and Rana had to move in with their grandparents due to what happened to their parents during Ominous' reign. Feeling devastated and filled with grief by his selfish and unjust actions and the fact that his and Rana's parents died, he became overwhelmed with guilt inside and developed a fear of hurting others or seeing others miserable through carelessness or negligence, though he sort of tries to keep that inside, Death Battle Info * Age: 13-18 * Height: 5' 7" (170 cm) * Weight: 121 lbs (54 kg) * Occupation: Middle to High School Student, Hero (formerly) * Hobby: Drawing * Alignment: Neutral Good * Mary Sue Score: 20 * Power Level: 2,350 Powers & Abilities *Ergokinesis or Energy Manipulation *Enhanced speed *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Enhanced jump *Flight *Enhanced stamina *Enhanced will *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Grinding *Drawing Skills *Harnessing chaos energy *Super transformation *Dark Super transformation Moves and Techniques *Ergokinesis - He absorbs nearby energy and releases it in the form of powerful energy blasts. *Ergoportation - Sid can use his ergokinesis to teleport through short distances. *Ergo-Punch - He can charge his fists using his ergokinesis to unleash more powerful punches. *Ergo-Beam - He can unleash powerful energy beams from his hands. *Ergo-Missiles - Sid can shoot homing energy missiles from his hands. *Ergo-Shock - He can shock or stun his opponents. *Ergo-Block - Sid can create energy shields and forcefields that can block through most attacks, though it can't block through extremely powerful moves, anti-energy moves, etc. It also doesn't last long after taking too many hits. *Ergo-Heal - He can use his ergokinesis to heal wounds. *Ergo-Stats - He can temporarily increase both his and other's stats when needed. *Ergo-Transfer - He can transfer his energy to others when needed. *Mega-Sphere - He can unleash a large and powerful energy ball by using most, if not all, of his energy. This is his most powerful attack, but it also takes away the most energy from him, which can lead to near-death from extreme fatigue, so he only uses it as a last resort. *Spin Attack - Thanks to his new form, as well as his new training, he can curl up into a ball to mow down and damage enemies and obstacles. *Spin Jump - He can damage enemies and obstacles by jumping on them using his Spin Attack. *Spin Dash - He can charge up his Spin Attack and shoot forward to spin through enemies and obstacles at high speed. *Homing Attack - He can home in on an enemy or obstacles while in his Spin Attack. Feats *He stopped both Ominous and Eggman from taking over everything. *Defeated a giant, 10-foot-tall creature with the help of Sonic and his friends. *Is fast enough to keep up with Sonic and his friends. *Durable enough to survive building-level attacks with some scratches and bruises. *Strong enough to lift things that are about the same, if not twice, his size. * Flaws/Weaknesses *His ergokinesis can't be created from out of nowhere, it needs to be gathered from an already existing source nearby. *Sid has a major phobia of bugs and insects, except for characters like Charmy. When seeing a bug, he usually runs off and hides in panic. *His ergokinesis can be cancelled out or erased by beings and sources of Anti-Energy Manipulation. *Sid can be very self-conscious and self-deprecating when he feels like he's done something wrong, immoral, or thoughtless to anybody. This self-consciousness gets even more severe when he feels guilt at the hands of his parents' death by Ominous, his temporary abandonment of his little sister, and many other things that happened in Sonic Overload. *Sid can at times be very immature and childish, usually when he's alone. This can cause him to inadvertently annoy others; though overtime, he has grown out of it and became more mature and empathetic. *Sid has a great love of food, especially pizza, and can sometimes get distracted when he spots it. *His ergokinesis doesn't work on Energy-Immunity users and sources. *Sid's ergokinesis requires a lot of focus when in use and can be negated by being distracted or caught off guard. *The amount of ergokinesis Sid can use is tied to the amount of strength and energy he has in his body. The more the energy he has, the bigger and more powerful amount of ergokinesis he can use. If he uses too much energy than he already has, he will become fatigue and exhausted and will need other sources to regain it, such as food. At the same time, if he absorbs too much energy, he might overload his energy, which may result in major headaches unless he is able to release some of it from his body. *Due to him never having ergokinesis before he became a hybrid, he is very inexperienced and has trouble controlling his powers when needed, though he does get better overtime through training and practice. *Sid can't absorb specific types of energy for varying reasons; for example, poison because it could make him or others sick or even die. *As powerful as his ergokinesis is, it's not able to blast through incredibly solid substances, such as gold and titanium. *Objects or users without energy can't be absorbed. *He's not immune to his own energy and it can be deflected back at him, as well as can be easy to dodge with characters who have super fast speed, reflexes, or both. *Despite his above-average prowess and building-level physique, he's still human and can get hurt or killed very easily by very powerful opponents or attacks. Gallery Sid the Hero Logo.png|Sid the Hero Logo Classic Sid.png|Classic Sid Sid's Emotions.png|Sid's Emotions Sid's Emotions 2.png|Sid's Emotions 2 Classic Sid - Copy.png|Sid the Hero (New and Improved) Tuxedo Sid.png|Tuxedo Sid Videos Category:Playable Character Category:Sonic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroic412229 Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist